


Waffles

by KeffiStarler



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeffiStarler/pseuds/KeffiStarler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey enjoy an empty household by making waffles for lunch. However, the kitchen soon becomes as heated as the waffles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waffles

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people! This is only my second story so please be nice. :)

The house was quiet apart from the blare of the TV. Ian sat at the kitchen table, flicking through a maths text book, trying to catch up on the school work he’d missed during basic training before they’d discovered his fake identity and sent him home. Fiona was out at work while Debbie and Carl were at little Hank’s birthday party. Lip was living in halls at MIT and only came home once a week at the most. In some ways Ian enjoyed the times when his brother was away; there was less arguing and tension and it also meant that Ian could take Lips old bedroom. But he still missed having him around. While Ian poured over equations, his mind focused, a muffled grizzle sounded from the living room. Ian’s head lifted from the page and sighing, he stood from his seat.

Once in the living room Ian spotted Liam still seated on the sofa where he’d left him; sat on Mickey Milkovich’s back who lay fast asleep, head buried in the cushions.

‘Hiya, buddy.’ Ian said in a hushed tone, scooping the toddler up into his arms. ‘Shhh…you don’t wanna wake Mr. Grouchy now do we?…no…no, we don’t.’

Slipping Liam onto his hip Ian carried him upstairs to his cot. Once the toddler was settled down for his nap, Ian hurried down to join Sleeping Beauty on the sofa. One of the elder boy’s shoes was hanging off his foot, the other laying abandoned on the floor and his clothes were creased and scruffy from sleep. Ian grinned as he clambered over the couch, and lowered himself onto Mickey’s back, his lips right by the boy’s ear. The brunette stirred, furrowing up his brow.

‘Did you have a good nap?’ he asked, nipping the boy’s ear.

‘Get the fuck off, Gallagher.’ Mickey rolled onto his side, throwing Ian onto the rug. Groaning, Mickey pushed himself up, scratching his mused hair. ‘Better get going. Dad’s probably left the house by now.’

Mickey had gone home last night, drunk and high after an evening with Ian on the roof of a rundown apartment building. He hadn’t’ expected to see his father home so early and being out of his mind with drugs, couldn’t stop himself from picking a fight with his old man. He’d earned himself a shiner and a bloody nose for it – although he couldn’t remember what the argument was about; probably his lack of attention to his pregnant wife.

He’d stumbled his way over to the Gallagher household and luckily Ian was the only one awake. He’d found Mickey dragging himself up the steps, swaying dangerously with a bottle of whisky in his hand. Ian had helped him upstairs to his bedroom where he helped him undress and proceeded to clean his face. Mickey hadn’t said a word since they’d parted ways earlier on that night and Ian was still waiting for an explanation.

Once the house had emptied of its busy occupants, Mickey had trudged downstairs, stolen one of Ian’s beers from the fridge and settled himself on the sofa in front of two hours’ worth of recorded South Park episodes. Later on Ian had asked him to watch over Liam while he did his homework, but Mickey had quickly fallen asleep, completely unaware of the child sitting on his spine.

‘Your Dad was home? Should have guessed.’ Ian mumbled as he switched off the TV and collected up the stray colouring pencils from the coffee table, placing them back in their pot.

‘Yeah, and he went ape-shit about something.’ Mickey grabbed out for his shoe and began pulling it on.

‘D’you need to go home for something?’

‘Not really, just make sure he didn’t break any furniture or hit Mandy or whatever.’ Mickey grumbled, getting to his feet. His head began to spin and he wobbled slightly. Ian stood from his perch on the table and steadied him. Mickey shrugged him off and pushed passed him roughly, heading for the door.

‘Why don’t you stay? I could make you lunch.’

‘You my wife now, Gallagher?’ Mickey wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, weighting up his options. After a moment’s thought, he decided a dumbass gay lunch with Gallagher was better than risking going home to a hung over Terry. ‘Fine, but you better be making waffles…I ain’t settlin’ for no granola shit.’

‘Fine.’ Ian smirked, ‘you can have waffles. We even have syrup.’ The brunette followed Ian into the messy kitchen and stood awkwardly by the counter. Mickey cocked an eyebrow, admiring Ian’s long legs as he reached up to the top of the cupboard for the waffle mix. His tongue shot out to wet his dry lips and he began chewing on the hard skin on the edge on his thumb. ‘You gonna help or just stand there, gawking at me?’

‘I’m perfectly happy standing just here, thanks.’

‘Fuck it, get over here. Get me err…two eggs and the milk from the fridge.’ Ian read off the box as he lifted the waffle pan out of the cupboard. ‘Oh, and I need oil to grease the pan.’

‘Where the fuck’s that?’

Ian looked around himself, unsure where it was kept. ‘Hmm, not sure.’

‘I got some lube in my pocket. That might work’ Mickey suggested, earning a light punch on the arm. ‘You know, really lather it up.’

Ian inhaled a shallow breath, hand clenching around the eggs Mickey had just given him. The temptation to toss the eggs and throw Mickey against the kitchen wall was strong, especially as Ian hadn’t gotten off that morning and had been uncomfortably aroused for most of the day after waking up to an equally arouse, but unfortunately unconscious, Mickey in his bed.

Ian noticed Mickey lightly touching the bruise just under his eye and fished around in the freezer for a bag of peas. ‘You’ll have to put up with sweetcorn.’ he joked as he chucked the frozen bag in Mickey’s direction. He caught it and gladly held it to his swollen face. ‘How’s the nose?’ Ian asked as he found the grease and started pouring it over the pan. ‘Resist it, Ian.’ he told himself, concentrating on the cooking to distract himself from the problem between his legs. ‘He’s obviously not in the mood’.

‘Fucking sore, what’d you expect?’ he bristled.

The swearing only turned him on more. It was strange how that which most people found unappealing about Mickey Milkovich was what Ian found most endearing. His foul mouth was certainly one of his best attributes; in more ways than one.

‘What did you guys fight about?’

‘Who knows? He was probably bitching at me for being a bad husband to a wife I didn’t even want.’

Ian scowled, hating it when he mentioned her. He didn’t want to appear jealous or immature about the situation and he knew that he only married her to protect himself and Ian but he still hated the idea that at the end of every day he went home to her; his whore.

Mickey noticed his mood darken and hurriedly changed the subject. ‘Those fuckin’ waffles ready yet? You cook like an old lady.’

Ian’s bright smile was back and the rising waves of guilt in Mickey’s stomach settled. ‘Just a sec.’ Ian grabbed a plate from the counter and piled the waffles onto it before passing it to Mickey. He then followed the older boy to the table carrying two forks and the syrup.

They began to eat, fighting over pieces of waffle and using far too much syrup. Mickey stole a piece from Ian’s fork when he was using it to soak up the sweet syrup, and shovelled it into his already full mouth. Ian gasped in mock anger and thwacked Mickey’s hand with the cutlery. Mickey laughed around his food as he pulled a piece of waffle off the plate and pressed it into Ian’s eye. Taken aback Ian rocked on his chair, knocking over the syrup with his elbow. The sauce started to dribble across the table, dripping over the side onto Mickey’s trousers.

‘Aw, fuck that!’

‘No, fuck this.’ Ian said, rubbing a whole waffle in Mickey’s face. The boy spluttered, accidentally inhaling bits of waffle and syrup. Pealing the sticky mess off of Mickey’s face revealed a very disgruntled young man with lumps of sugar and waffle coating his injured cheeks. Ian eyed his expression with curled toes.  
‘On second thought, fuck the waffles.’

With that Ian dropped the food and lunged at the older boy, almost knocking him off his chair. He bruised their lips together, forcing his tongue into Mickey’s mouth. Mickey, while a little unnerved, willingly obliged and opened his mouth, biting at Ian’s bottom lip. His hands came up to hold the redhead’s neck as Ian forced him to stand and then walked him into the wall where he ran his hand up Mickey’s shirt and along his hard chest.

Mickey reached down and began tugging at the belt around Ian’s hips. When it proved too difficult to undress the boy while he adamantly set about kissing all the syrup off his face, Mickey pushed him away to get a better look at what he was dealing with.  
‘This fucking belt!’

Ian grinned and in one swift motion whipped the belt from his jeans and tossed it aside. Mickey’s hands found their place again, popping the button of the trousers and shoving them to the floor, along with Ian’s boxers. Stepping out if his disregarded clothes, Ian grabbed Mickey’s shirt and pulled it over his head. He then set about removing his jeans as well, when Mickey put a hand on his cheat to stop him.

‘No-one’s in?’

‘Nope…just a toddler.’

‘And they won’t be back?’

‘Not for a few hours at least.’

‘……Okay.’ Mickey grabbed Ian’s face and kissed him deeply while Ian removed more of his clothes. Once the brunette was wearing nothing but his boxers and dirty white socks, Ian hoisted him up from under his soft thighs and carried him back to the sofa. Mickey, too busy licking the back of Ian’s throat, didn’t have time to care about being carried like a prissy bitch and rather enjoyed the rough manhandling.

The two stumbled through the room as Ian reached out for the sofa, dropping onto it, landing on Mickey heavily. They continued to make out loudly as hips rocked and moans were swallowed by hungry mouths.

‘Ow, shit. Watch he nose, Gallagher.’

‘Sorry, want me to kiss it better.’ Mickey shoved Ian’s face away and pushed up, forcing Ian underneath him. He pulled at the collar of Ian’s shirt and began undoing the buttons. Ian tried to help but Mickey swatted his hand away, enjoying the slow pace the moment had just taken.

It wasn’t very often that Mickey got to marvel at Ian’s beautiful body. He was usually being fucked from behind so he could only close his eyes and picture those hard muscles of his legs pounding away while sweat trickled down his toned chest. But now that he had the boy laid out in front of him, like confiscated candy, Mickey decided it was about time he inspected this body of pure perfection once and for all.

Once all the buttons of his shirt were undone, Mickey slid his hands over the silky, hard muscles, circling each nipple with the pads of his fingers. The little buds began to rise and redden with excitement. Ian groaned softly, a lot more restrained than Mickey usually was in his position. A shudder of desire ran though Mickey’s body, his skin going cold for a moment as his groin continued to tingle.

As Mickey’s eyes were scanning over the tight, white skin beneath him, Ian’s hands buried themselves in Mickey’s think hair, tugging his head up and pulled him in for a kiss. Their lips connected and Mickey moaned deeply into Ian’s mouth. Ian drew back and nipped at Mickey’s ear and nuzzled the side of his face.

‘Are you a dog now?’

‘…No…but for you I could be.’

‘Don’t try to be sexy…you fucking suck at it.’

‘Then how did I manage to bag such a great catch?’ Ian teased, grabbing Mickey’s wandering hands with a pleasured gasp.

‘…You got lucky.’

‘You sure about that?’

Mickey sat up suddenly, his face clouded in frustration. ‘You gonna get on me or what, Gallagher?’

Ian laughed and dragged him back down, forcing him into another hard kiss. Ian flipped Mickey over on the sofa until he was looming over the dark haired boy. They continued to make out as Mickey began removing his own boxer shorts, groaning as their groins rubbed together as he raised his hips off the sofa. 

Once they were both fully naked Ian hoisted Mickey’s legs over his shoulders and plunged his fingers into Mickey’s mouth. As the boy started sucking the back door flung open as a bundle of scruffy clothes and foul language flew through the kitchen.

‘WAFFLES!’ Carl yelled when he spotted the mess on the table.

Ian and Mickey were frozen in place, Ian’s fingers still in the other’s mouth. Mickey glared up at Ian with cold blue eyes.

‘U frew aws, huh?’

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please leave me some comments to let me know if you liked it.  
> (If you didn't get that last bit Mickey was saying 'A few hours, huh?')


End file.
